


Take You Home

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Micah leaves you during a job and Arthur volunteers to go get you. It's a couple days back to the camp and you have plenty of time to spend with the outlaw.





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> another cute prompt sent to me on tumblr!!! This was really cute and honestly I loved how this turned out!! even if it's slightly off from what you wanted I'm so sorry.

By time Arthur got back to the camp it was late in the day and everything as it was. Well, he thought so until the sounds of the women and men yelling over one another reached his ears. Climbing down from his horse, he walked towards the commotion and found nearly everyone in the camp huddled together, bickering and some throwing fists. 

“What in the hell is going on here?” He yelled, startling them all. 

Then his eyes laid on Micah who was held back by Bill and Uncle with a fresh black eye and a bloody nose. He was supposed to be on a job and it was far too early for him to be back. Across from them was Charles being held back by Lenny and Javier. Dutch stood between them with Karen and Mary-beth behind him shouting at Micah.

“Oh Arthur! Glad you could show up.” Dutch yelled, heavy sarcasm lacing his voice. “Micah here has left Y/N  _ stranded _ ,” he sneered the word at the accused man before turning back. “Over near Blackwater.”

Micah spat blood out of his mouth and ripped from Bill and Uncle’s grasp. “Fine, I’ll just go back and get ‘em then! No need for all this fuss.” 

Dutch raised his hands up, eyes narrowed. “Oh no you won't! You’re stayin’ right here until Y/N is back in camp.”

“I’ll go.” Arthur spoke up tiredly. He’d been riding all day but he couldn’t risk anyone else getting lost trying to find you. Perhaps it was just an excuse but he pushed that thought to the side.

No one seemed keen on that idea and it was Hosea who was the first one to speak up against it. “You shouldn’t go. What about the Pinkertons?” 

“To hell with the Pinkertons. I’ll be fine, it’s Y/N getting caught by them that you should be worried about. Their face is plastered all over there too.” Arthur grabbed some supplies and ignored Dutch’s protests as he mounted his horse once again and took off.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t indescribably pissed off at the fact that Micah had left you during a job- not to mention right outside Blackwater. Of course it wasn’t his responsibility to go get you but he frankly didn’t trust anyone- except perhaps Charles- to bring you back safely. It was getting darker now and his mind raced of all the possible worse case scenarios that could come about with you on your own.

It took him some time to reach the border of Blackwater and he made sure to steer clear of any officers about. He’d search the surrounding area before he even attempted to try heading into Blackwater. You were smart, so he knew you’d want to stay as far away as possible. 

As his horse trotted down the dirt road, he came across a small home. Outside stood a man and a familiar figure, talking together while pointing to a horse. Arthur sighed begrudgingly and climbed off his horse, walking towards them. He let out a sharp whistle, startling the two. “Y/N!”

You blinked at him for a moment and then smiled, speaking quickly to the man before rushing over to Arthur. “What brings you to this neck of the woods, Arthur?” You joked but the humor in your smile quickly vanished as his eyes narrowed. “Okay, what?”

“What are you doing?” He questioned, glancing back at the worried man behind you. 

Turning around, you smiled calmly at the man and then looked back at Arthur. “Well, since Micah left me here I had to do something. Been stayin’ with this fine family and was going to try and buy this man’s horse to head on up to Strawberry, but he’s askin’ for too much.” 

Arthur raised a brow incredulously. “Why not just steal it?”

“Idiot.” You huffed and crossed your arms. “What kind of person you take me for? A no good thieving outlaw?” At his hard look you cracked a playful smile. “I’m too close to Blackwater. Not ‘bout to do anything even a little risky.”

That was actually very smart and he found himself admiring you. He would have stolen the horse. Yet, the more time they wasted standing around here the more likely they are at being caught. So he tipped his hat to the man and then grabbed your arm, dragging you to his horse where he put you on the back and then climbed up onto the saddle. Neither spoke a word for a while as the sun began to set and the air began to chill. 

Once Arthur set up camp and you were able to sit by the fire and have a drink, you cleared your throat. “I didn’t thank ya’ for comin’ out to get me. So thanks.” 

“Think nothin’ of it.” He muttered, watching you sip at your bottle of whiskey. “Now where’d you get that?”

You looked at the bottle and then smirked, passing it over to him. “I may have stolen this from that fine gentleman I was staying with.”

Arthur laughed and took a quick drink. “Why did Micah leave you?” 

You groaned and laid back, hands folded on your chest, eyes gazing up at the night sky. “We was just going to scout out a potential hit, that’s all. But with Micah ain't nothin’ ever easy. We got spotted by some poor bastard and he drew a gun- not that he was gonna use it I don’t think. He was shakin’ in his boots. But Micah just had that grin on him and honestly I understand why that man would be scared. Shot the poor bastard right in the head.”

“Then?” He hadn’t meant to sound so impatient but his growing aggravation towards Micah was getting the best of him. 

Rolling to your side, you frowned at him. “And we had to run. My damn horse got scared off and he just left me there. Was only able to escape because I look so innocent.” You ended your story with a joke and he sighed to fight off a smile. 

And you spent most of the night telling jokes, making him laugh and if you had anymore alcohol, he’d be drunk. After a while it got quiet once again and he fell asleep the moment his head hit the ground. As day broke, he woke to find a coat barely laying over top him and you sitting by the small fire. 

Smiling brightly, you stood and held out a tin cup to him. “Coffee?” 

The sun was bright in his eyes and he sat up with a heavy groan, running his hands over his face quickly and then taking the cup. “Thanks.” 

You nodded and stretched, packing up what you could from the camp. He sat there drinking his coffee and watching you, wondering how you had so much energy all the time. Once he finished his coffee he handed you back your coat and helped you onto the horse and began another trip to Horseshoe Overlook. 

Sometimes you’d hum to yourself or sing a song. Sometimes you were quiet and he thought maybe you had fallen asleep. But then your hand would grab his shirt and you’d point something out like an animal tripping over or a man fighting with his horse. About mid-day he stopped for rest and you had found his journal.

“Arthur?” 

He perked up, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a long stream of smoke. You flipped open the journal absentmindedly, unaware that it was something personal of his. But then you stopped on a page and your eyes scanned it, quiet as you took it all in. “What is it?” 

Your smile grew as you walked over to him, not paying attention to your feet as you eyes were still on the pages. He feared you’d trip but then you made it to him without a problem, sitting down beside him. “You drew these?” 

He scanned the sketches, the sloppy pencil strokes and smudged lines. They weren’t any good and he thought you were laughing at them. “What? I’ve seen you draw- you ain’t any better.”

“No, I know I’m not.” You laughed, and he felt a tug at his heart. He hadn’t meant it like that. “No, Arthur. These are.. Well they’re wonderful.” You flipped the next page and was silent as you took them in. “They’re absolutely lovely. You have a real talent, Mr. Morgan.” 

Arthur turned his head away. “Aw, shucks. That’s- that’s real nice of you.” He put the cigarette back in his mouth and let you continue viewing his journal, sitting quietly beside him, your arm pressing against his. 

After a while you had fallen asleep against him, your head resting on his shoulder with your back against the tree. It was time to get back on the road but he found himself refusing to wake you. So he gently took his journal and began sketching. He sketched the trees, his horse, and the bird hopping about just feet away. He sketched the shape of your hands resting on your lap, the curve of your wrist and curl of your fingers. 

When you woke up, he quickly closed his journal and helped you to your feet, claiming it was time to keep moving. 

“Ugh, I can’t wait to get back. I’m going to kick Micah’s ass for leaving me and losing my horse.” You rested your head on his shoulder. 

Arthur chuckled. “Well, I think Charles beat you too it.”

Your arm around his waist tightened as you laughed. “Good! And that’s why he’s my best friend!” 

As he made it back to camp, whistling loudly to announce his arrival, he watched as Charles ran over and pulled you off the horse. He gave you a hug, asking if you were hurt and then laughing as you tried to ease his worries with a joke. He watched as your fist connected with Micah’s jaw and he watched as you sat around the fire late in the night, singing songs with the others.

It was as if nothing had happened and everything went back to normal. You were home and back with your family, it made him smile softly at the thought, but he hated that his mind was telling him that only he was hung up over the journey home. 

Just as he was going to lay down to sleep, you arrived at his tent, smiling gently and your voice a low whisper. “Sorry, it’s late.” 

Arthur shook his head and sat up. “How can I help ya’, Y/N?” 

“I just wanted to bring you this.” You grinned and handed him his journal. “I went looking for something of mine in the satchel on your horse and thought you might like this back.”

He looked at it for a moment before meeting your eyes and nodding. It was something that could have waited until morning, but he wasn’t about to voice his opinions on that. “Thank you. Mighty nice of you.” 

Your smile only grew and you looked down for a second. “Thank you, again. For coming to get me, I mean.” You stood there, shifting awkwardly on your feet and playing with you hands. Then you gave a small laugh and took a step back. “Well, good night, Arthur.” 

A smile pulled his lips as he watched you take a couple more steps back but never turning you back to him. “'Night, Y/N.”


End file.
